Bailey's Decision
by Today-Only-Happens-Once
Summary: An alternate to "Lost at Sea". What if Cody had not changed the course in the middle of the night? One of the gang's life is put on the line, trust, distrust, and new understanding. You'd be surprised what they missed out on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters or props or anything such as that. This is my first S.L.O.D fan fiction. Please R and R!**

"How much longer are we going to be adrift?" yawned Zack.

"Shut up, okay? We're all hungry," snapped Bailey, who frankly was sick of hearing complaints from Woody and Zack. She sat down and let out an exasperated sigh. Cody made his way over to her and gently put his arm around her shoulders. Cody knew that now was anything but the time to tell her that he had probably been right while they were arguing over which way to head. That would help no one now.

"You know, I don't see why everyone is so hungry, I feel okay," London said matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to glare at her.

"London, YOU'RE the reason everyone besides you is starving," Zack shouted at London, for London had been the one who had eaten their bologna, mints, and gum. Not to mention, that she had dumped out the water to send a S.O.S note.

"Guys!!!!"Cody shouted as London began to argue, "We all agree that this is London's fault, but bickering will get us nowhere,"

"Cody's right guys, bickering will get us absolutely nowhere," Bailey said as she stood up next to Cody, "We need to search the boat again, just to double check and see if there is anything that could help us in any way".

The five friends searched the boat, more out of boredom than anything else. Only seconds passed before the excited screech came from the front of the boat.

"London, what is it?" Everyone turned to London in anticipation of it being food or water or another flare gun.

"Celly!" London held up her bedazzled, pink phone and gave a look of confusion when everyone groaned. "What?"

"London, no phone will work in the middle of a watery nowhere," Bailey said.

"But this isn't just any phone, Daddy's phone company made it for me," London said proudly, "Daddy's employees said that it works anywhere but the space station,"

Bailey slowly stood up and began to walk toward London.

"London, give the phone to me," Bailey said slowly as she held out her hand toward her.

"Why?" London asked as she held her phone closer to her.

"Remember when Maddie came to visit?" Bailey continues to lowly make her way toward London from the other side of the boat.

"Yeah,"

"Well, she told me the story of when the two of you were locked in your closet," Bailey paused to take a step over a spare life vest and then continued, "She told me that you confessed to having a phone, but you wasted the battery gossiping with a friend and then the two of you were trapped for the rest of the day. Who knows what you might do while we are stranded in the middle of the ocean!" Bailey stopped her movement toward London and reached out her hand.

"No! You can't have it!" London ran to the other side of the boat.

"London! Give it to me!" Bailey chased after her.

"No!"

"London!"

"Let _me _call daddy, he can find us!"

"No! London! Give it here!"

"No!"

"London! Watch out for that…" However, the warning came too late, as London tripped and the phone flew through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!!!!!!!!!" Everybody screamed as the pink phone tumbled toward a watery grave.

"Bailey!" Cody shouted as he caught a glimpse of her running after the phone. To Bailey, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She ran, with her arm outstretched toward the phone. Her left foot stepped on the hull of the little sailboat and then, down she went, falling and screaming until her back hit the water and her head was instantly submerged into the icy, salty liquid, soon to be followed by the rest of her body. Cody ran to the hull as soon as he saw Bailey fall over. All he could see was Bailey's arm floundering about in desperateness of something to hold onto. Cody, frozen to the spot, couldn't help but feel scared, knowing that he should dive in after her, but he couldn't move a muscle.

Cody wasn't the only one frozen to the spot; everyone was terrified, for no one knew how well Bailey could swim. The second the thought struck him, Cody dived into the water, life-vest and all, after his best friend. Bailey was struggling to stay close to the boat, gasping for breath before she would be pulled under again by a strong current. Next thing she knows, she felt a firm grip on her forearm and she was hoisted upward toward the surface. She was forcefully pulled foreword, and her hand was put on something rough. All she could hear was the ever so distant voice of Cody telling her to hold on as she felt the boat tip in her direction. Suddenly, she felt the wooden floor of the boat beneath her, and she opened her eyes and smiled at Cody and glared at London.

"Thank you," she said to Cody who only smiled and stuttered a "don't mention it". She was quickly welcomed by the warmth of one of London's faux coats that they had kept. After a few minutes of quietness, Bailey was the first to speak, "I've got the….the phone" Bailey shivered.

"Good thing I made them make it water proof!" London exclaimed happily as she filed her pinky finger with her neon pink nail file.

"Yeah," said Bailey sarcastically, "Good thing," Bailey rolled her eyes as Cody spoke up.

"I think we ALL agree that London should NOT be allowed to hold the phone until we are on land," Cody suggested.

"Yeah,"

"Good plan,"

"I agree,"

Cody turned to London, who was pretty evidently hurt by the suggestion. Just as London was about to argue, Cody held up his hand to stop her.

"Sorry, London, but it's four against one. You aren't gonna get the phone until we hit land," Cody left it at that and turned to address a more urgent matter. "Besides London, who is going to make the call?"

"I'll do it," offered Bailey after a long period of silence. "But, who do I call?" Woody, Bailey, Zack, and Cody (but not London) thought this over for some time. Then, Woody randomly shouted perhaps the most logical answer.

"We should call MR. TIPTON!" Woody was beginning to feel pretty smart and everybody else was felling pretty stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"Wait, whoa, hold up! _I_ am not going to call Mr. Tipton," Bailey said defiantly.

"What? Why not?" Woody thought that it was a fool proof plan, and he doesn't get to come up with full proof plans that often. He would be, like, a hero or something if his plan worked. But now, Bailey was refusing to do the call.

"I've heard plenty about Mr. Tipton and how upset he can get," Bailey explained. "The conversation would probably go something like this:

Mr. T: Mr. Tipton.

Bailey: Hello, I'm Bailey Pickett and I...

And then he would hang up on me. That's it. End of story."

"Fine, I'll do it," Cody offered. He took the phone from Bailey and found London's phone book. He scrolled down the list to "d" for daddy. Cody began to read them aloud. "Daddy-home; Daddy-toy factory; Daddy space station; Daddy car factory; Daddy- home 2; Daddy- home 3; Daddy- Tipton Hotel; Daddy- phone factory; Oh! Here we go! Daddy- 911," Cody pressed the button and was overwhelmed with all of the forms of messages that he could send to Mr. Tipton. There was normal text, text big font, text double spaced, little texted, hologram, picture sepia, picture normal, picture neon, video normal, video sepia, video black and white, frame by frame video, and call. Cody pressed call and the phone began to ring…and ring….and ring…


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds passed, although it felt like hours until Cody heard a woman on the other line.

"Mr. Tipton's emergency line. Who is speaking?" Her voice was sweet and kind, but Cody was in too much of a hurry to care.

"My name is Cody Martin and I'm a good friend of London," Cody pressed on, leaving no time for the woman to interrupt. "Please, I must talk with Mr. Tipton," However, Cody was cut off sharply by the woman on the other line; no longer did her voice seem soft.

"Listen, kid, Mr. Tipton doesn't enjoy it very much when little children perform prank calls,"

"I'm not playing a prank…" However, once again Cody was cut off by the following conversation.

"Samantha, who is it?" came a man's voice.

"No one sir, just some little kid playing a prank," said the woman.

"What is the child's name?"

"Cody Martin," answered the woman without another thought.

"Martin, Martin," said the man in deep thought. "He wouldn't happen to be the "Cody" of "Zack and Cody", the two boys that Marion Mosby is always telling me about; would he?"

"I…I don't know sir," stuttered the woman.

"Well, check!" demanded the man. Cody heard rustling and then once he heard the heavy breathing of the woman on the phone (to make sure she was there), he answered with a "that would be me," before she even said a word.

"Ye… yes," the woman answered to the man, who Cody just realized was Mr. Tipton himself.

"Give me the phone, Samantha, and go check on Robert, I think he's slacking and it is your job to make sure no one is slacking," Mr. Tipton barked as he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Martin, is it?" asked Mr. Tipton.

"Ye…Yes sir," Cody swallowed hard.

"Why on earth do you have my daughter's phone?" cried Mr. T.

"Well, Mr. Tipton, I…" suddenly Cody heard the worst thing that he could possibly hear at that point in time, he heard a dial tone. "Mr. Tipton….? Mr. Tipton!" Still the dial tone drew on…and on….until Cody gave up hope and turned to glare menacingly at London. No one on the boat dared to move.

"Cody, what happened?" Bailey finally asked, gently touching his arm.

"London, did the employees who told you that the phone worked anywhere actually test that theory?" Cody asked through gritted teeth. London took a minute to search her memory.

"No," London shook her head.

"Well, that's just great," said Woody as he sat down next to Zack.

"Well, hey! If Cody got a dial tone, that means that Mr. Tipton got one too!" shouted Bailey with excitement.

"So?" scoffed Zack.

"So, it means that he must be worried about his daughter! He'll search frantically for London! And where she is…" Bailey's dramatic answer was finished by Cody.

"We'll be too," Cody shouted triumphantly.

"Yay me!" shouted London, jumping to her feet. "Oh! And Daddy said that there is a GPS device thing in every boat,"

"Right now all we need to do is stay alive," Bailey said. "Which means that we need to find land,"

"You know, the boat might go faster if we could lighten the load," Zack suggested. "At least, it wouldn't hurt."

"NOOOOO!!!!! DON'T THROW ME OVER!" cried Woody, clinging to the bench.

"No, that's not what he meant. He meant get rid of stuff that isn't a person, that we don't need or won't do us any good," Cody explained.

"Oh! Like this life-vest," said Woody as he picked up an extra one.

"I'm not sure how much faster the boat would go without that, but sure. Everybody's already got one, and they are secure enough that we don't really need an extra one," Zack thought out loud. Woody tossed the un-flated life-vest like a Frisbee into the ocean, where is sunk…along with the GPS device.

**Side note: I don't know if un-flated life-vests sink, but let's just pretend they do. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

"So…," said Bailey, sounding as bored as she was hungry. "Anybody know a good game?"

"Nope,"

"Nuh-uh,"

"I got nothing,"

Bailey sighed and rested her chin on her hands.

"How much longer are we going to be adrift?" cried Zack.

"Stop rubbing it in!" shouted Bailey.

"Rubbing what in?" Zack argued back.

"Rubbing in the fact that Cody was probably right, okay?" Bailey stood up.

"I never said that!" Zack stood up too.

"Well, you didn't have to!"

"What do you mean by that?" Zack challenged.

"GUYS!!!!!!!" Cody yelled over top of them. "Calm down. Let me try London's cell again. Maybe we came back into range,"

"Yeah right," scoffed Woody. Cody ignored his comment and attempted to call Mr. Tipton again. All he got was the dreaded dial tone.

"Nothing," Cody closed the cell phone. Cody began to get deeply worried. This was tearing everybody apart. "We should all probably get to sleep, it's getting late,"

"Fine,"

"Whatever"

Everybody moved into a comfortable position and was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat. Everybody, that is, except Bailey, who couldn't sleep with the guilt of not listening to Cody. Bailey couldn't shake the voices inside her head.

_You should have listened to Cody._

_You'll never find land._

_Face it, Bailey, all hope is lost._

_Foolish little girl, you knew better._

_You shouldn't have tried to just prove your point._

_Even if you survive this, no one will want to be your friend anymore. _

These thoughts turned over and over in her mind. Hours passed before Bailey finally fell into a restless sleep…

Bailey was woken with a start. For a few minutes she wasn't sure what had woke her up. The ocean was calm, and she was the only one awake. But, there it came again! A dazzling light peeking within the heavy fog. At first, Bailey didn't believe that she was actually seeing it. She pinched the top of her hand to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, she was awake. She sat there, waiting for the light to come again, just to make sure that she had really seen it. There it came again! It was a lighthouse! Finally!

"LAND HO!!!!!!!!" Bailey shrieked with excitement. Bailey had never felt so many emotions at once. Everybody became suddenly alert, asking for her to repeat herself. "There's a lighthouse over there! We're saved!" Bailey screamed along with London and (surprisingly) even Zack, Woody, and Cody were actually screaming. There was a great, big group hug, which released once Zack yelled at everyone to let go. The rest happened all too fast. Cody suddenly became lightheaded. He reached out to grab something and then, blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey and Zack rushed over to Cody.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Bailey asked frantically.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Zack exclaimed.

Bailey checked to make sure that Cody was breathing.

"He's breathing," Bailey said with a hint of relief in her voice. "At least he didn't fall over, he certainly came close,"

"Why did he pass out?" Zack asked Bailey who just gave him a look of "how should I know?". "Well, if any of us were to know it would be you!"

Bailey stood up and turned toward Woody and London. "We need to get to land, my theory is that he fainted from hypoglycemia," Bailey answered.

"Huh?" Zack, Woody, and London asked in unison.

Bailey rolled her eyes and said, "He fainted from lack of food. He won't come to until we get his blood sugar level back up to normal,"

"Oh!" Zack, Woody, and London nodded their heads in understanding.

The truth was that Bailey was scared, but extremely relived that land was near. If Cody had passed out only an hour before, Bailey would have given up all hope. However, the boat was still moving way too slow.

"Do we have any oars?!" Bailey exclaimed. Her boyfriend had fainted and it was probably partially her fault. She had to fix it.

"No," Zack said as he took a seat next to Woody. Bailey groaned and London opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Bailey.

"This is your fault, remember," Bailey said to London, who shirked away and decided that it was best to leave Bailey alone.

Suddenly, a thought struck Zack. He was seeing a different side to all of his friends. Sides he didn't much care for. Bailey was snapping at everyone, London was acting scared to speak, and even Woody was being awfully quite.

"We have to speed the boat up, we _have _to get Cody to land faster than what this boat is currently going," Bailey was on the verge of tears. She sat down and fought the tears away. No one on the boat spoke for a long time. London began to file her pinky finger, Zack tried to distract himself with memories of the cute maid back on the S.S. Tipton, Woody was dreaming of a double-decker cheesy cheese bacon burger, and Bailey was trying to think of ways to get to land faster. Then, suddenly, the winds began to pick up a little.

"Yes!" Bailey cheered.

"What?" Woody asked.

"The current is picking up! We'll be to land in no time!" Bailey sat back down and smiled. Things might be okay after all.

Within about half an hour of time, they hit land and Bailey directed the boat around the rocky ridge to a sandy shore. She tumbled out of the boat and lay on the shore. They survived. Things really would be okay! London screamed and ran to hug a tree. Zack and Woody carried Cody on to the shore. Bailey remembered that she had to find food for her boyfriend.

"I'll be right back," Bailey yelled as she ran toward a big berry bush that was on the outskirts of the island jungle. "Blackberries!!!!!" Bailey shrieked as she picked the entire bush. She did her best to conceal them from the others, knowing that Cody had to be the first to eat. Bailey fed most of the blackberries into Cody's mouth and then announced loudly that she had blackberries. She quickly popped a handful into her mouth. Zack, Woody, and London nearly tackled her for some food. The four friends sat in a circle next to Cody and they planned what to do next. Cody began to groan and bailey turned to face him.

"He's coming to!" Bailey called to her friends. After a few minutes, Cody came full to and was told in rush all that had happened to him and his friends while he was unconscious. Then, the five friends continued their conversation of what to do next.

"First, we need to find shelter,"

"Don't be silly, Bailey, first we need to find more food,"

"No, Zack, I agree with Bailey,"

"What about clothes? I haven't changed my outfit since we threw out my extra clothes!"

"No one but you cares about clothes, London,"

"I agree with Zack, first we should find food,"

The conversation went on like this for while. Then they were interrupted.

"YOU THERE! SEIZE THEM!" A loud, bellowing voice called before they were picked up by very strong men. They were brought before a much larger man, who looked at them individually said, "We only need her," and he pointed to Bailey.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait! What? CODY!!!" Bailey cried as she tried to kick her way free of the men that were carrying her.

"BAILEY!!!" Cody shouted after her as he tried to kick himself free as well. "No! You can't take her!" Cody pleaded, but he was dropped to the ground along with Zack, Woody, and London.

The larger man came over to Cody and glared menacingly at him. "You should be grateful that it is her and not you,"

Bailey was taken away along with the rest of the men, and Cody could hear the distant screaming of Bailey.

"She's…She's gone," Cody whispered.

"Who were those guys?" Woody asked in disbelief, who didn't hear Cody.

"I don't know, but mine was cuuuute!" London squealed as she waved goodbye to the distant figures of the men and Bailey, whose screams could no longer be heard.

Cody ignored these comments and stood up and tried to run after Bailey, but only got about a yard before he fell to the ground. He fell on his knees and stayed there, staring off into the direction in which his girlfriend had been taken. Zack sat down next to him and put an arm around Cody. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"I…I lost her, I…" Cody couldn't finish the thought.

"Dude, you'll get her back. We'll do whatever it takes," Zack said looking at Cody. "But first," Zack stood up and held a hand out to his brother, "you need to get your strength back."

Cody didn't accept the hand and stayed right where he was, never taking his eyes off of the setting sun.

"Maybe…"Cody said, "Maybe, you're right." Cody finally accepted the hand and Zack hoisted him up. "But I'm not waiting for long." Cody then walked to London and Woody and sat down next to them.

"We should all get to sleep, it's getting late," Cody suggested. Everybody agreed and positioned themselves comfortably on the sandy shore. Cody turned on his side and faced the ocean. We would never give up. We would try and try until Bailey was safe. Then, Cody tossed and turned into a restless night's sleep.

Cody was lightly awakened from his sleep by the warmth of a fire and the loud snoring of Woody.

"Hey, bro!" Zack whispered. It was still dark out.

"Zack? What are you still doing up?" Cody asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep in this sand," Zack took a fistful of sand and let it fall through his fingers.

"How long have I been asleep?" Cody asked, still a little sleepy.

"Maybe two hours," Zack guessed. Cody groaned.

"I'm going back to sleep and you should too," Cody turned on his side and tried to get into a deep sleep but couldn't even close his eyes. The horror in Bailey's eyes as she looked at Cody and the men that were holding her, her screams were penetrated deep into Cody's mind. Cody surrendered the sleep and stood up, amazed that Zack was still up.

"I'm going," Cody said to Zack and ran off into the jungle in search of his girlfriend before Zack could even process what Cody had said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank all of my readers, the more people who read my story the more inspired I am to write more, I also want to thank my reviewers and please continue to read and review. **

Bailey screamed and screamed, desperate for any of her friends to break her free. But, before long she knew that her voice could no longer be heard over the ocean and her legs grew exceedingly tiered from kicking, and Bailey could do nothing but give up.

"Where are you taking me?" Bailey asked in the open.

"You will spend the rest of your life in our prison," the largest man answered without turning to look at her. Bailey didn't understand.

"You must have the wrong girl," Bailey shook her head, pleading to the man.

"No, I don't think so," the man answered as they continued to walk.

"Then what did I do?" Bailey said defensively.

"You were clearly the captain of that boat, therefore you will be the one to suffer as your crew will be let free," the man explained. Bailey reflected back on their journey. It became clear how it could appear that she was the captain of the ship, but she didn't deserve this. They had meant no harm.

"We never meant to hurt you or your people, we were lost," Bailey cried as she talked to the back of the man's head. "We were just trying to find land," Bailey sighed as her plea had made no obvious impact. The trotted in silence, and before long, Bailey saw a small village that reminded her of Native-American hut villages. There were a large crowd of people gathered at the edge of town on which they were approaching. The villagers stood there in awe as Bailey was drug into the center of the village. Young children that were playing on the streets stopped at the sight of the man and bowed from the waist and then stared as they passed.

Next, Bailey was taken into one of the biggest huts and was taken down spiral stone steps into a dark hallway. There were few people there, only guards and it was clear to Bailey that not many (if any) people had been thrown into their dungeon. She was taken to the very end of the torch-lit hallway and was placed into the far right corner. They closed the metal bars and she was strictly warned that, if she attempted an escape, she would be severely punished.

"You will receive one meal a day consisting of a piece of bread, a bowl of water, and a bushel of leaves and some nuts, you are to ask this guard," the man took a pause to acknowledge a very muscular man, who had a thin goatee and a very serious expression. "For anything else you may need, good-day. And I hope you've learned your lesson. You will never make a mistake again, I hope." The man, along with the soldiers that had carried her here, left and Bailey was left alone, completely devastated. She would never see her family again, never see her friends, she would never see the bright sun again, or her farm, she would never see Cody again. Bailey sat there, too upset to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is definately the longest chapter, but it has its moments and its pretty cute, I think. So please read and review! Thank you!!!**

Cody ran, not entirely sure where he was headed. He figured that he should probably take a moment to attempt to figure that out before continuing. He sat down on the nearest rock and looked up at the sky.

"Oh great," Cody mumbled sarcastically to himself. It was daybreak and that means that he couldn't see the stars which he was planning to use to navigate his way. He got up and walked westward, knowing that because the sun sets in the west and the men had carried Bailey in the direction of the setting sun, all he had to do was walk in the opposite direction of the rising sun. After what felt like hours, Cody gave up hope of a shortcut through the jungle. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a strange, steady beat followed by shouting.

Cody followed the sound, forgetting exactly where he was. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a viscous cobra-looking snake dropped down from a tree right in front of Cody. Cody, too scared to scream, tried to back away as the hissing grew louder.

"Cody! Get down!" Cody didn't even allow the voice to completely register. He ducked as a rock came whirling past his head, narrowly missing the snake. The snake (clearly annoyed) barred teeth, showing four enormous, bloody fangs. The beady eyes jumped from Cody (who was curled up in a ball carefully watching the snake) to someone behind Cody. Cody didn't dare take his eyes off of the predator that was choosing its prey. Another rock came hurling at the snake, but the snake saw it coming and dropped itself to the ground from the tree. Cody didn't allow for snake to get into striking distance. He jumped up and ran back, meeting his brother who Cody had recognized as the rock hurler.

The snake proved to be phenomenally quick and was directly in front of the two boys before they could even move. Zack had a rock at his feet, and Cody, so desperate to save both of them, knew that Zack would have to do something soon. The snake slithered farther back from the boys and let out a blood piercing hiss. The snake was getting ready to attack, Cody was positive of that. And the beady little eyes of the snake were rested upon his brother. Cody knew that he could not be the one to throw the rock, or they would both be snake food.

"Zack," he whispered to his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Dodge ball Becca!" he said.

"What?" his brother asked, neither of them coming above a whisper and neither of them daring to take their eyes off of the snake.

Cody leaned slowly in front of his brother and the eyes of the snake darted to him. He picked up the rock and placed it in his brother's hand.

"Dodge ball Becca!" Cody said a little louder, the snake could strike either one of them at any minute.

"OH!!" Zack shouted as he threw the rock fast and hard and the snake, though quick, was hit in the head and was defeated.

The two brothers hugged, a thing that no one ever saw happen often, if ever.

"Thanks bro," Zack said, not completely believing what almost happened.

"For what? You threw the rock, you saved me." Cody said, still only now realizing what would have happened to him if Zack had not been there.

"You got my attention to throw the second rock by making me think about dodge ball Becca. That was brilliant!" Zack complemented.

Becca was a really "hot" girl in Zack and Cody's gym class and Zack would always try his absolute best to get everybody out with one throw in dodge ball just to impress Becca.

"I actually believed that it was gym class for about one second," Zack said, not actually meaning to say it out loud.

The two of them stood there for quite a while before reality caught up to them. Cody suddenly became aware of the steady beat which was still drawing on.

"Zack," Cody began, "I can never thank you enough for saving my life, but I need to go and try to save Bailey's," Cody began to walk away.

"Cody! Wait up, dude, you can't go out alone. This won't be the last time that this kind of a thing will happen. Let me go with you. I promise that I won't do anything that will get in your way," Zack said pleading. Cody stopped walking and turned to ace his brother. Zack continued, "Look, I…I know that I have been a pain in the past, but this is different. There are more things at stake, and you know you can't do this alone. I can't let you do this alone," Zack took a pause and then shared a secret that was meant to be kept form Cody, "Remember when mom was all upset about leaving the boat? And for about an hour you couldn't find her or me?"

"Yeah," Cody said, listening carefully.

"Well that was because she was talking to me about how important it was to her that I looked out for you and you looked out for me. I know that this is not exactly what she meant, I mean neither of us could ever imagine that this would happen, but it still stands,"Zack finished. His brother sighed.

"You know, you're right. You certainly have your moments don't you, Zack" and the two brothers smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is definately one of the scarier chapters so far. But I think that it is one of those "oh my gosh!" chapters. Maybe it's just me. Let me know! Read and review.**

"So what are you planning to do now?" Zack asked his brother.

"Find Bailey," Cody answered frankly.

Zack looked at his brother in astonishment. "Where are you going to look? The island must be thousands of miles wide,"

"Do you hear that?" Cody asked and his brother strained to hear anything besides that many sounds of the jungle. _Boom…ba-boom…boom…ba-boom… _it was the sound of a steady drum and occasional shouting.

"Yeah," Zack gasped.

"It's probably a village and a village is probably where Bailey is," Cody explained. "So, I'm going to follow that sound before it disappears."

"Then I'm coming with you," Zack said and Cody didn't protest. He would actually feel better if Zack came along. So, the two boys quietly and carefully made their way through the jungle. The beat grew louder and the Zack and Cody emerged into a large opening with many huts, some much larger than others. Cody looked behind him to make sure that Zack was following and then, the two of them walked into the center of the village. It was here that the beat and yelling had come from.

It appeared to Cody that the natives had been dancing, but the dancing had ceased the moment they revealed themselves. There were many gasps and Zack caught glimpses of women rushing their children into the huts. The two brothers were surrounded by the crowd of natives, who were careful to keep their distance.

"Who are you?" the speaker stepped forward and both boys recognized him as the man in charge during their ambush. "Wait, you are two of the trespassers," The man bellowed.

At this news, many people gasped and people took a few steps away from the brothers.

"We mean no harm, I promise!" Cody pleaded as he saw the chief's face fill with pure rage. "We have come for our friend. Please sir, she has done nothing wrong!"

"Leave! Or you shall join you "friend" and never see daylight again!!!!!!!!" The chief screamed. All was silent, even the soul of the jungle didn't dare to speak.

"No!" Cody cried as he turned around in time to see the chief strike his brother across the face. Cody knelt at his brother's side and checked to make sure that there was no serious injury. Cody felt a little relieved to find that there wasn't. The chief had hurried away, along with the rest of the people. Cody helped his brother up, and the two of them walked back the way they came, trying to think about what to do next.

Meanwhile….

Bailey sat in the corner as she heard hustled footsteps approaching. She stood up and went to the gate that was between her and the chief.

"Sit."

Bailey sat at the wall, she knew what was coming. The chief opened the gate and tied Bailey's hands to two posts in the wall using thick rope.

"He won't find you," he said and he left.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is setting up for some answers to questions and some dangerous plans. Please read and review!!!**

Cody emerged with Zack, who was still a little dazed from the chief's actions.

"Sorry," Cody apologized to his brother as they sat down with Woody and London.

"Where have you guys been?" London asked accusingly.

"Looking for Bailey," Zack answered bluntly.

"Did you find her?" Woody asked with his mouth full of blackberries.

"No," Cody said quietly.

"However, we did find a village," Zack said as he held his hand to his face. It still stung a little and the breeze made it hurt even more. But Cody was certain that there was no serious injury and that the stinging should go away within a few hours.

"So?" London scoffed.

"The man who took Bailey was there, so Bailey must be there," Cody said more to Woody and Zack than London.

"So, why didn't you get her if you knew that she was there?" Woody asked as if it was stupid of them not to have returned with Bailey.

"Well, we asked for her, and then he screamed at us to leave and hit Zack across the face," Cody said as he shuddered from the memory of the chief and the loud clap that came from the blow.

"What we need is a real plan," Zack said as the stinging in his face finally started to die down.

"What type of a plan?" Cody asked, suddenly very interested.

"Operation: Save Bailey plan," Zack answered with a mischievous look on his face. "Step one: find out where Bailey is,"

Meanwhile……….

The guard came over once the chief left.

"You won't be able to break those, you know," the guard commented.

Bailey let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why is he doing this? I mean, why me?"

The guard showed a look of uncertainty. _She's innocent...She deserves to know…._ The guard thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you all I know…" the guard began.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a very short chapter, but that is because there is a LOT of info in this chapter. Please don't rip me off for the length, I know. But I figure I will give you guys a little bit of time to let this sink in. This chapter will answer a lot of questions, but there is still more to come. This story is rated T now, for the mention of violence in this chapter. I really hope this doesn't deter you guys from my story! Please review for content. Thanks so much, my readers are the best!**

"It started with a ship, however much bigger than yours. It carried men and women of the same color as you," The guard took a short, shaky breath at the mere memory of the event. Bailey listened with the most attention she's ever given anything.

"We weren't sure what to make of them at first. We kept our distance from them, as they did to us. But they did know that we were on the island. They set up "camp", as they called it, on the far side of the island. We never truly had a confrontation with them, then. Then, one day…" The guard gave a few deep shaky breaths. "Then one day, our chief went to meet with them, to see what they wanted. A month had passed by now and we had a natural curiosity for such strange visitors. They said that they wanted…they wanted _us _to leave. That this was their right to have our land." The guard's face filled with pure hatred as he recalled the forbidden memory. "It was _our land. _They had no right to take it. That's what our chief said," The guard said proudly.

"One of them said that he was right, and the chief left. That was it, we thought. But then, about a week later, the foreigners had not left and the chief went to speak with them again. But this time, he didn't return. Hours after he had left, we heard screaming and we all rushed out of our huts to see why and who had screamed. Then we…we saw _them._ They were running with arrows and another strange device they called "guns". There was a war. During the war, the chief had been kept hostage. Many were lost that day, including our chief, they took him with them. You probably think we won the war. Some others think that, too. But I know the real reason the villains stopped fighting. They figured that they had devastated us enough. And the land wasn't worth it." The guard paused and he finally looked at Bailey, who had a look of utter and complete disbelief that these people had been through such a thing. "The chief's son took control and swore revenge for his father. His son is the chief whom you have had to confront. He won't let you go. This is his revenge…"


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that this is a boring chapter, but the ending has a good cliff hanger and it really needed to happen. Please keep reading. You guys are the best! I really need to thank one of my best friends, I will call her dancegirl101, she really helped me out with this chapter. So have all of you, with the reviews and your continually reading my story. This si the longest in a story I've ever gone, so please don't stop reading. Did I mention that you guys rock?! **

"One of us _has_ to go and at least _look_ for her. We can't do anything until we know where to find her," Cody reasoned. Everyone knew that he was right.

"Dude, I'll help out in any way that I can. But I'm not going to look for her," Zack said gently as he gingerly held his hand to his stinging face. The pain was better, but Zack was not ready to risk the same pain again.

"Well, why don't you do it, Cody? I mean, you're smart!" London asked.

"I don't want to go there alone," Cody confessed.

"Well, Woody can go with you." Everyone turned to Woody.

"Weeeeellllllll…." Woody said skeptically.

"Please, Woody," Cody begged.

"I guess. But if I don't come back alive…" Woody was cut off as Cody grabbed his arm and the two friends set off into the jungle. Cody had an excellent memory, and remembered the way to the they emerged from the jungle they tip-toed behind one of the huts closest to them as they tried to come up with a plan.

"We really shouldn't enter the village," Cody warned.

"No-duh!" Woody rolled his eyes. He had heard the entire story of Zack and Cody's little confrontation with the villager people. Cody ignored the comment. He let out a sigh and looked around for something that might help. Nothing.

"Oh! I saw this in a movie once! There was this guy and he was looking for his girlfriend in a secret lab and he would hide behind stuff so nobody saw him. He snuck around the lab and he hid whenever one of the guards appeared…" Woody babbled.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Woody that's…a really good idea," Cody said surprised.

"Thanks……..what idea?" Woody questioned.

"We'll sneak behind the outer huts and look for clues," Cody said in a whisper. The two boys tiptoed from hut to hut looking around the corner for clues.

Without much luck after hours of sneaking and peeking, the two boys left dejected. Cody was on the verge of tears. Thoughts filled his mind.

_You aren't trying hard enough. You need to try harder. Did you actually believe that you could save her? You did, didn't you? How stupid._

Cody heard the distant sound of rustling leaves behind him. It was probably nothing.

Woody and Cody emerged on the sandy shore and nodded their heads no.

"We can't give up," Zack said bravely.

"Yeah, but how to find her…" London wondered aloud.

"We'll have to enter the village. There is no other way," Cody said quietly.

"Uh, Hello? We already tried that, remember?" Zack said, with an edge in his voice.

"Well, we have to try it again, I need to find her…I have to," Cody cried.

"Maybe I can help," came a deep voice from the jungle. The gang was silent, straining their ears to hear the voice again. "My name…" a big, muscular man appeared. "Is Sokka."


	13. Chapter 13

**Half an hour earlier……..**

"Sokka!" The chief called the guard over.

"Yes?" The prisoner guard tried not to look suspicious. He would get in BIG trouble if the chief found out what he had told their prisoner.

"Those intruders aren't leaving. I need you to go make friends with them and slowly make them let down their guard so when the time comes, I can pick them off one by one," The chief ordered.

Sokka nodded yes, he understood what his mission was. And so he left.

* * *

**Present time………….**

"Who are you?" Cody choked. He was huge and muscular. Cody prayed that he was not going to pick a fight.

"The name's Sokka, as I just said. I'm one of the guards…" Sokka began and Cody was prepared to run away. "I've gaurded your friend."Cody turned his face away from Sokka towards the ocean at the metion of Bailey, as he listened to the rest of the speech. "What is her name, by the way?" Cody didn't want to answer, he didn't trust the man.

"Bailey," Woody answered smiling.

"Bailey's surviving, thankfully. But the chief isn't budging to let her go," Sokka explained. "You kids are in the middle of something you have no right to be in the middle of." Cody turned back to the man, suddenly interested. Sokka continued, "You kids need to get off of this island sooner rather than later. All of you are in grave danger."

Cody eyed Sokka suspiciously, "How can we trust you?"

Sokka pondered this question. He had no idea how they could turst him. Frankly, he wasn't sure that he trusted himself. Sokka smiled, this kid (who Sokka figured was Cody according to Bailey's desciptions) reminded him of his daughter, Christine.

"I just want to help. You don't have to accept it, I just thought I could offer my assistance," Sokka said, a bit over dramatic.

London, Woody, and Zack all turned to look at Cody. Lately, it was as if he would always be the one to make the final decision.

_I'm still suspicious, but… _"Okay," Cody said as he forced a smile.

Sokka smiled at Cody and said, "First, you guys can't leave without your friend. Getting her will be tricky and risky, but I'll help in any way I can," and they cooked up a plan…

* * *

**Tell me what you think of Sokka, whose side is he on? What do you think of the chief? The gang? Their situtation? Review on Sokka's daughter for all I care! Please just review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know,...I know.... they have had a lot of trial and error. But this, this may be their biggest mistake of all.**

They had a plan now, the question was, would it work? Cody had his doubts, but he was desprate to try anything. Their plan was fairly simple. The trick was to make sure everything happened how and when it was suppose to. First, Sokka would explain to Bailey the plan. Then, he would sneak her out to the jungle, where Zack would be waiting for her. (They all knew it couldn't be Cody, just in case another snake showed up.) Then, Sokka would go and stall the chief for as long as possibe. Sokka's daughter, Chris, would wait in the cell and try to pass as Bailey for as long as possible. Mranwhile, Zack would elad Bailey out to shore where Cody and London and Woody would be waiting in the boat. Then, they would use two long branches to row their way as far off the island as possible. Hopefully, they would be too far off shore for the chief to do anything to stop them. From there, (according to Sokka) they should sail about fourty kilometers north and tey should hit Japan. From there, London's cell shoulld be back in range and they would call Mr. Tipton. Their plan was far from foolproof, but they had almost nothing to lose.

As they went over the plan, in detail this time, Cody asked a question that had been haunting him.

"Sokka? What about you? Won't the chief get mad at you for letting, even helping, Bailey escape?" the group fell silent as they waited for his answer.

"You kids shouldn't worry about me. Right now, your main concern is getting off this island," Sokka said firmly. Cody, however, wouldn't elt the question go.

"You didn't answer my question," Cody said quietly.

"This isn't about me," Sokka stared directly at Cody.

"But you're part of this, now," Zack protested.

"Yes," Sokka turned to face Zack, "and my part is to get you kids off this island. No more discussion. Cody get the boat ready, Zack come with me,"

"Now?" Cody and Zack said in unison.

"There is no use in waiting,"

_**Jump in time……… Zack is stationed in the jungle, Sokka has explained the plan to Bailey, and Cody has gathered food and gotten the boat ready. **_

Bailey was rushed up the steps and into the jungle. She was panting, Sokka ran awfully fast.

"Zack!" Bailey cried when they had reached the meeting point. The chief stood threr, pulling on Zack's ear.

"Oh! Sokka, how nice of you to join _us_." At the word us, the chief yanked harder on Zack's ear. Bailey watched helplessly.

Sokka's next words were serious and firm. "Let him go, Aang. He's only a child."

"So was I when my father was taken away from me!" The chief yelled. He reluctantly let go of Zack and grabbed Bailey by the arm. Sokka was helpless to watch her go. The chief dragged her away and threw her into her cell (Chris had heard the footsteps and Bailey's voice yelling for Sokka and ran away). The chief knew that he couldn't wait any longer. _He had to act now._

**Now review! Seriously, when you people review, I get an idea of where your heads are in this story. What you think of a character and if I need to change his/her image. I find out if there is something that I need to make clearer in my stories. Reviews are really helpful. One thing that I'm really interested in is what you think that the chief will do. I'll give you a hint, it's extreme................**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delayed updates. I ahve had a lot going on, with Spring Break, spring cleaning, and a big reading project due date comming up. Please enjoy this chapter. **

The chief smiled wickedly, he had come up with the perfect plan. Not even those wretched kids could mess it up. The fool-proof way to avenge his father involved the girl, Sokka, and a special surprise. The chief gloated to himself about the plan as he walked down the hallway to the girl's cell. He tossed a small piece of moldy, stale bread at her and grinned at her disgusted expression.

"Enjoy it, everyone should enjoy their last meal…" he said cruelly.

At that, he turned and left. He emerged from the prison just in time to catch up with Sokka.

"Ah, Sokka! So glad I caught you. I need a favor. I need you to keep those kids busy," the chief explained. He told Sokka only the part that he needed to hear. While walking away, Sokka understood what needed to do very clearly.

"Time is running out," Cody said once they had all calmed down from the fright.

"Well, no duh, Captain Obvious!" Zack said overly dramatically.

"Our plans haven't worked," Cody began and was once again interrupted by a very irritated Zack.

"Well once again, thank you Captain Obvious!" Cody ignored the comment.

"So, maybe we need to stop thinking like us and start thinking like the chief," Cody reasoned.

"How exactly do you think that that would help?" Woody asked.

"If we think like the chief, then maybe we can come up with a plan that he won't foil, Cody explained.

"Oh," London, Woody, and Zack said in unison.

The four friends thought and thought. The silent thinking was interrupted by Cody.

"I can't come up with one until I know why the chief is doing this in the first place!" Cody said exasperated.

"Hey, guys, do any of you know where Sokka went?" Zack asked randomly. But no one did, he had left for some reason and had been gone for hours.

"He probably went home, he has a family to take care of, you know." Cody said.

"Yes, but I'm back." Sokka sat down among them, and Cody became aware (although he wasn't entirely sure why the thought came to him) that Sokka wasn't his usual self.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself," Zack asked, reassuring Cody that it wasn't just him who had noticed the difference.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired…and worried. You know that you guys don't have much time, right?"

"I think we're aware of that," said London, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, you guys…" Woody was worriedly.

"What, Woody?" Zack said irritated.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That!" Woody pointed to the sky. Black plumes of smoke were rising into the sky.

"Bailey." Cody said quietly, before taking off at full speed into the depths of the jungle.


	16. Chapter 16

Cody sprinted, running faster than he knew possible. He didn't know for sure how, but Bailey was in trouble. He sensed it, and he became very tense. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was there; he didn't waste time trying to hide. He ran into the village center. The chief made one quick step in front of Cody, blocking his way. Cody didn't have time for annoyance, he side stepped around the chief. But then, he felt, cold spidery fingers closes around his neck. He was yanked to the ground. He didn't look up or back, he simply just hurried to his feet and kept running, as the black ash cloud drew nearer and bigger.

Before long, he saw the building. He knew Bailey was in there, helpless. He didn't question the feeling, he just knew. He sprinted even faster and nearly ran into the door. He frantically tried to turn the handle, but without success. _He must have had the guard lock it! _Cody thought. He gathered up all his strength and… BAM! He kicked the door open. It didn't shatter, so Cody figured he somehow kicked the lock loose. He ran inside, blocking out all fear, knowing the fear could not save Bailey.

"BAILEY!" Cody shouted between coughs. The air was thick and dangerous. All the more reason that Cody knew Bailey couldn't survive much longer. He heard a faint, very faint, cough and he sprinted to the end of the blackened hallway. He looked in the last cell and saw the silhouette of a girl, with her head hanging down. The faint coughing came again. Cody could feel the tears streaming down his face as he realized that that girl was Bailey.

"Bailey!" Cody shouted. The only response he recie3ved was the dying coughing of her. He feared that he would be too late. He tried to open the cell, praying that it would open. His prayers were answered, as the cell door slid open smoothly. _They must have forgotten to close it in the rush to get out_ Cody realized. He ran to Bailey's side, horrified. She had been tied to the wall and the thorny rope had cut and bruised her wrists.

"Come on Bailey!" He urged, hoping that she would respond. More tears streamed down his darkened face as he heard no more coughing coming from her.

He had to break the rope, and fast. He tied the loose rope between the wall and Bailey around his shoes and kicked in the opposite direction as hard as possible. He had kicked harder than anyone could ever dare as he thought of the monsters that had done this to her. The rope came off along the pegs in the wall and he swept Bailey up into his arms. Cody could barely lift her, he coughed and knew that he was growing weaker from lack of oxygen.

Cody's face was black from smoke and hot from the scorching heat of the flames. He tried to run, tried desperately to run, but he could barely get out of the cell without collapsing. He staggered from side to side as he made his way down the hall that was now impossible to see more than a foot in front of you. He looked down at the too silent Bailey and thought of how this was all his fault. If he hadn't argued with her, none of this would have happened.

He could barely sustain any longer, his lungs screamed for oxygen. He was almost at the door, if he could just get up the steps…he stumbled and fell.

Cody wept, and cradled Bailey in his arms affectionately. Cody coughed and stroked her hair. He grasped Bailey's hair, his coughs growing fainter and fainter…until Cody stopped breathing all together and saw a bright light in the midst of the darkening ash……….

**Dont' give up on me yet....it might not be what you think it is.........**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alas, this is the last chapter of my story and i must part with it. I consider this my first finished story. For those of you who have read previous stories of mine, my Kingdom Keepers story was a oneshot, my MBS story i basically gave up on and just wrote the epilouge. So, i consider this my first story finished. I am forever grateful to those readers who kept me going! I really hope every reader likes this story. **_

"Cody?! Bailey?!" came a rough voice between coughs.

Cody tried to call out for help, but his voice was gone, he was barely alive. He clutched Bailey in his arms, listening helplessly as her coughs grew into barely a whisper. He gently stroked her hair, immobilized by the dangerous air around him. He couldn't move his body, and he couldn't say a thing. Cody was dying, and for all he knew, Bailey had already. All he could do was pray that the owner of the voice would come all the way down the stairs and find him.

He dozed in and out of consciousness, not sure how much time he spent in each state. He heard (while conscience) footsteps rushing down the stairs. He tried to move, to somehow let the person know he was there. His body wouldn't let him.

"Cody? Is that you?" came the voice that Cody realized to be Sokka. Still, he had no way to respond. He felt his body being swept upward before he lost consciousness……………….

He opened his eyes to a blue sky and the worried face of his brother looking over him.

"Where…where am I?" he asked whispery before launching into a long coughing fit.

"Sokka followed you after you ran away," Zack explained slowly after he was done coughing. "He lost you in the jungle, but he quickly made his way to the prison, which was the building that you went into to rescue Bailey. He called for you, but apparently you didn't respond. He got worried and so he ran down the stairs to find you holding Bailey at the bottom." Zack paused as Cody tried very hard to follow all of that. He was still very weak from the toll the heavy air had taken on him. "Cody, you're a hero."

Cody coughed. "Where's Bailey?" he asked, pretending not to notice Zack's compliment. Cody would never think of himself as a hero if he had failed to save Bailey.

"She's right over there," Zack said softly and pointed left. Cody used all his strength to stand up and not fall over. Zack didn't try to stop him, realizing that Cody should get to see his girlfriend.

Cody walked over clumsily and stumbled to his knees by Bailey's side. Sokka, who was on the other side of Bailey looked up at Cody, but Cody didn't return the gaze. He looked down at the girl on the beach.

She laid so still it frightened Cody, and her appearance seem to have been altered. Her light brown, soft hair was black from smoke and grimy from the ash. Her face was darker from the black cinders. Her wrists were slightly red from the blood that the thorny rope had drawn. The faint smell of peppermint that followed her everywhere had vanished, leaving the smell of burnt bricks in its place. Her chest rose in jerky motions, but she coughed and Cody felt relieved. If she was coughing, she was breathing. If she was breathing, she was alive.

"You were very brave to do that, Cody," said Sokka and Cody finally looked up to meet his eyes. His face was darkened also, but not near as much as Bailey's and his own. His eyes were full of worry and fear, but his smile was gentle.

Cody returned the smile weakly; glad to have is uncertainties about Sokka set aside.

"We need to leave," Cody stated, once again ignoring the compliment. They all knew that once the chief found out that Cody had rescued Bailey, he could very likely be killed.

"You kids need to leave tonight." Sokka agreed.

"No," Cody said quietly, gazing with worry down at Bailey.

"What?" Sokka said, shocked. "Do you realize what will happen to you, Cody, if you guys don't get off this island? You'll be killed!" Sokka cried.

"I know," Cody said, looking Sokka in the eye now.

"Then why would you wait? You will only endanger yourself and Bailey, not to mention your own brother and London and Woody!"

"No, what I mean was that _we_: you, me, Bailey, Zack, Woody, and London."

"I can't leave my family, Cody."

"Then bring them with us! If you stay, they'll kill you!!"

"I told you, before, this is about you kids, not me."

"You just don't get it, do you?! This is as much about you as it is us now!"

"Even if we tried, me and my family going would only slow you down!"

"I don't care!"

"I do! I'll be fine, Cody! But if you stay, you won't be and I won't be able to save you!"

"I don't need saving, I need you and your family to come with us! You're like family to us now, and we don't leave a family member behind."

Sokka was silent for a moment. He smiled and let out a nervous laugh.

"You won't let this go until I agree, will you?" Sokka smiled when Cody shook his yes.

_**That night…….**_

No one went to sleep that night, Bailey still in the same state that she was earlier, barely clinging to life, but still breathing. Sokka had left to get his family and Zack and Woody were working on getting the boat out into the water. London was staring at the ocean with a blank expression and Cody had never left Bailey's side ever since he had gained consciousness. Sokka had been gone for at least an hour, and Cody was deeply worried about him. He heard rustling leaves coming from the jungle and he did his best to prepare himself to protect Bailey. London turned in alarm and Woody and Zack froze, all of them were watching the rustling bush. First, a girl appeared, looking around intently and then turned back toward the bush where a woman appeared, closely followed by Sokka. Sokka nodded as a signal for the gang to know that those other people were indeed his family. The woman, whose name Cody later learned to be Suki, shepherded the girl over to the boat that Woody and Zack had finished getting into the water. London fought to contain her squeal of excitement, Woody was in the boat and looking out into the vastness of the water, and Zack was also in the boat and turned his wandering eyes into Cody's. The two of them had grown a closer bond as brothers throughout this.

Sokka turned his attention to Cody and Bailey and he carried Bailey to the boat, for Cody was still too weak. Cody followed behind, wondering what was going to become of him now, what would become of all of them after going through this. His mind was clouded when he climbed in the boat and, silently, they cast off. When they were about four-hundred yards away from shore, he could see the figure of the chief standing on the shore and he could feel the horrid presence of him. The fire, the jerky breaths, the blood, the loud _smack_ on his brother's cheek, all of the horrid things that had occurred on the island were suddenly brought in a rush to the front of his mind. He turned to look at Sokka; _at least some good things came out of this, _he though. Cody smiled as he thought of the bond Zack and he now shared and he thought of Sokka. He also thought of Bailey, and now he knew that he would love her forever.

_**Epilogue:**_

_Well, all of them made it to Japan and from there, London (yes, they allowed London to do it) called her dad who ordered that the SS Tipton go to Japan and pick them up and also allow housing for Sokka and his family. Mr. Tipton also had Tipton Industries install a safety on the release buttons. As for Moseby and Tutwiler, they had the same adventure as seen in the episode and London called in them missing. Mr. Tipton's search parties found them and safely had them returned. Bailey cmae to recover well and, when she heard the whole story, especially about Cody's daring rescue at the end, never doubted Cody's bravery again. By this, I mean that if Cody didn't think something was safe, Bailey would think twice before doing it. I really hope that you guys liked this story, and please let me know if you think there was a loose end that I should tie up. I am soooo glad that you guys read this story, even though halfway through I realized that my summary and title were really awful. I've said it before and I'll say it again, my readers are the best! _


End file.
